1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a compound audio interface and a power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many different interfaces are arranged in an electronic device such as MP3, MP4, mobile telephone and so on, for example USB interface, audio interface, charger interface and so on. These interfaces are arranged in the electronic device for different purposes and each has a special standard.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional electronic device includes an audio socket 10, a power socket 12, an audio module 14, and a power module 16. The audio module 14 is connected to the audio socket 10 for transmitting audio signals. The power module 16 is connected to the power socket 12 for connecting with a charger.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional power adapter includes an adapter module 18 arranged to connect to a power source, and a power plug 22 arranged to plug into the power socket 12 of the electronic device for charging the device.